Sons of Dio
In the Beginning there was nothing but sand, moving without purpose. From that Sand was born Dio, saviour of mankind, Father of Pakistan, creator of the heavens and the Earth. In the first moment Dio became aware of himself, the Universe jolted. Seemingly meaningless movements of sand now had purpose. The universe had a reason and a goal. Dio looked upon the endless sands, and through them he saw the future. He saw a paradise so beautiful that the hearts of men would quail and shiver at its reality. But he also saw that the path to this future was littered with evil. With a heavy heart, he stepped down from his position of omnipotence. With the words Za Warudo he created the world. The story of his coming, and his life, can be found in the most Holy Book of Dio. This story however does not concern the lives of the happy Pakis who lived with Dio in Pakistan, but his children who left the sands of Pakistan to suffer as his prophets amongst the pigs. The End of Pakistan Like all nations ruled by men, the nation of Pakistan faced many challenges. It had its dawn, its noonday and its evening. At the end of days, when the dark forces of eRepublik conspired to rid the world of Pakistan's bountiful and beautiful lands, some few Pakis gathered together. They had realised that although all seemed well, Pakistan would soon go into slumber. It's thousand citizens would go into a deep sleep, perhaps never to recover. If left, Dioism could fade and die with them. At this point, Dio came to them in a dream. His eyes shone with fire and behind him spun the endless sands. In the dream the Pakis quaked, for this was not the Dio they knew, who walked amongst them. This was Dio as he was, reaching through time using the power of the primal universe. His voice sounded in a deep roar that seemed to shake the whole world. He told them of his vision, of how he saw that Pakistan would one day fall into inactivity and the peoples would sleep. He told of the pigdisgusting hordes of the enemy who had come to rule many parts of the world. He spoke of the countless tens of thousands who swore loyalty not only to the piggish ways of the forsaken sons, but also to new cults. He spoke of how he had forseen this, as darkness which would come, before the end of days. The Pakis trembled with fear at this, and begged Dio to tell them how to save all that they knew. Dio looked down upon them, and smiled. He told them that they had been chosen as his most Holy Prophets, as the last Sons of Dio. He told them that the world had become dark and that they must become the light. He told them they must leave the sands, and journey far to spread the Holy Word. At this they cried out, for Pakistan was a paradise, and the world was pigdisgusting. But Dio was unrelenting. He told them that he had created the whole world from the sands, and that he had also created the evil. He explained how this evil could be overcome and expunged, and in doing so the world would be a far better place, purer and greater than ever, and sand would fill every nation. The Sons leave Pakistan When they woke, the Pakis were filled with joy at the dream, but also foreboding. Now when they walked the streets of Pakistan they saw the lethargy filling its citizens. More and more they came to be as one with the sand, and their desire to involve themselves with the world faded. With steeled hearts, the Sons of Dio met one last time, and forswore their Paki citizenship until Dio's work was done. And then one by one they left for the four corners of the Earth. Some of the sons moved North into Russia, land of the bear. Some moved West into Iran. Some moved South into Indonesia. The bravest of the Sons left for Europe and the Americas, far from home. They landed in the United Kingdom, Portugal, Germany, Hungary, Serbia, USA, Brazil, Poland, and so on. Every country had one or two small seeds of Pakistan in it. In some countries, those seeds quickly took root. In Brazil, Dio quickly became recognised as their God Emperor. In Russia too. In Switzerland the Theocrats found sand and all of a sudden a Dioist nation was reborn in Europe, albeit to the surprise of the Sons. As they gathered converts and friends, the Sons of Dio grew from a small number of Pakis to citizens of every nation, united in their loyalty to their father. And now, in the year 2 of eRepublik, they are uniting again. First in their ones and twos, but soon in their thousands. The Sons of Pakistan are finding each other, and eating sand kebabs, and planning the return of the most Holy Dio Brando to his rightful place as God Emperor of the known world. And let the pigdisgusting ones shake in fear at his coming. The Movement The Sons of Dio are a non-exclusive and all-welcoming Dioist movement dedicated to the revival of Dioism as the major unifying force in the world. Their membership is vast, and numbers are unknown. Every Dioist alive today outside of Pakistan is a Son of Dio, and their unification is inevitable. Fear their coming. The April Revolution In April of the second year of our Lord Dio Brando, the Sons of Dio established an IRC channel, #sonsofdio on irc.rizon.net, whereby they could maintain communication across the vastness of the eWorld. Though some Sons have returned, the work to continue to proseltyse the world continues. Dio sleeps yet, which shows that the work of the Sons is yet unfinished. The Sons are led informally by the mighty AgentChieftain, first servant of the God-Emperor, though due to the blood pact which binds them they need no direction. Dio guides them in their works. In this period, 2 nations were officially /v/irginized - Portugal and The United Kingdom.